Wingless Dragon
by pyroman315
Summary: What if Natsu had been severely injured in the dragonoid incident, and he blamed Makarov for his injuries?


Authors Notes: Hey im back with a new story! This story is a Fairy Tail story, the SOA story is coming soon. Also before I forget, this story WILL need a beta reader, so if anyone is willing to do so, then please let me know in a review. I can't say too much about the story yet so here, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

The wizards of Fairy Tail were fighting as hard as they could to stop the dragonoid that was tearing through their city. "Hang on Natsu!" yelled Erza Scarlet, a wizard of Fairy Tail, to her friend Natsu Dragneel, another wizard of Fairy Tail. Natsu was the fire dragon slayer, a wizard that was trained by a dragon in the art of fighting dragons. Natsu however, was trapped within the dragonoid, having his magic energy sucked out of him to power the machine. Natsu did not reply to Erza's shout. There were no more screams, no more shouts, no more yells of defiance, just pure silence, made Natsu's friends. They fought with all of their might and Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, finally managed to break through, and reached Natsu. What they saw stunned them. There, among the rubble, lay Natsu. However Natsu's right arm was gone, and he had no magic energy whatsoever. When the Thunder Legion examined him they saw something awful. Ninety Nine percent of Natsu's soul had been absorbed and Natsu was in danger of dying. Gray, Natsu's friend who was responsible for Natsu's capture, fell to his knees. Gray punched the ground as hard as he could and screamed, with tears running down his face, "NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO END UP BEING FINE!" At once Natsu was rushed to the medical bay, but there was nothing they could do to help him. All they could do was make sure he was not in any danger of dying, however, Natsu would never be able to be a wizard again.

It was two weeks later when Natsu woke up. He woke up, sat up in bed, and tried to rub his eyes, when he noticed he only had one arm. Natsu's scream of terror echoed throughout Fairy Tail, and the entire guild rushed to see they found broke theirs hearts. Natsu, the boy who never gave up, always kept fighting, the boy who would sobbing. "W-what happened?" asked the boy when he noticed them. "Y-you lost too much magic energy, and some of your body disappeared, and was converted into magic energy, and absorbed by the dragonoid." whispered Erza. "W-w-well I can still be a wizard? R-r-right? R-R-RIGHT?!" asked the boy, frantically. "No. I am afraid you can never be a wizard again, Natsu. I'm sorry." whispered Makarov, the guild master of Fairy Tail. "Get out." whispered Natsu, so faintly that they could barely hear it. "B-But Natsu-" stuttered Gray. "GET OUT NOW!" Natsu screamed as loud as he could. "J-Just go away. Leave me alone." whispered the broken boy. The members of Fairy Tail hung their heads, and slowly left, leaving Natsu alone. Gray, who stayed until he was the last one, looked at Natsu sadly, before turning and walking away. As they walked away all they could hear was the sounds of Natsu's sobs, echoing through the hall of Fairy Tail.

The members of Fairy Tail sat in the entry hall, hanging their heads. Suddenly Gray punched his table, hard. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't agreed to that crazy woman's crazy play, than none of this would have happened! Natsu would still be a wizard! IT'S ALL MY FAULT, DAMMIT!" he screamed, tears running down his face. "It's all of our faults." said Makarov. "No, It's your fault Makarov Dreyar" came the bitter, sad voice of Natsu. You could have stopped it whenever you wanted to! You are the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail! But you just sat there and let the dragonoid run wild, let everyone in Fairy Tail get injured, and let THIS happen to me! I was one of your strongest members and you just ABANDONED ME! I HAVE TRUSTED YOU SINCE I WAS A CHILD, AND THIS IS HOW I THANKED!? YOU JUST SAID "He has a sturdy body. he will be fine." THAT IS NOT HOW A GUILDMASTER ACTS! I AM FRANKLY DISGUSTED TO SAY I WAS PROUD TO KNOW YOU, TO TRUST YOU, TO PLACE MY VERY LIFE IN YOUR HANDS, BUT YOU JUST LET ALL OF THIS HAPPEN! THIS IS ALL ON YOU!" Natsu screamed, tears running down his face. "N-N-Natsu, my boy-" Makarov tried to reason with Natsu. "NO, JUST….JUST SHUT UP!" screamed Natsu. "I don't blame any of you all," Natsu said to the mages of Fairy Tail. All of a sudden the doors burst open, and a tall muscular man with slicked back shoulder length hair burst into the hall. "G-Gildarts?!" stuttered everyone except for Lucy, and Wendy. "Is it true master!? Are the rumors true!? he asked worriedly. "Yes, Gildarts, they are true. Magnolia was almost destroyed, I lost my ability to be a wizard, my right arm, and ninety nine percent of my soul, and Makarov here did NOTHING to help us." came the sad, bitter, tired voice of one Natsu Dragneel. "Natsu?! Oh my God…. no…..NO!" the astonished, outraged S-Class mage said. "Master is this true!?" Gildarts roared. Makarov sighed, and said in a soft, low, tired voice "yes. It's true." Gildarts looked horrified, before his expression hardened. "Than I declare that you are no longer worthy of being the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail. I demand Fairy Trial." "WHAT!?" screamed everyone in the guild except for Natsu, Gildarts, Gajeel, Wendy, and Lucy. "Whats Fairy Trail?" asked Gajeel, Wendy, and Lucy. Erza replied, with a stunned look on her face, "Fairy Trial is something only a S-Class Mage in Fairy Tail can call for. It is a trial in which the accused is tried, and if they are found guilty than they lose their rank, and are banished from Fairy Tail. It is the highest accusation in Fairy Tail. If the Master loses the trail, and is found guilty, than he is stripped of his rank of Guildmaster, and he is banished from the guild. If that happens than Gildarts would become Guildmaster." Wendy, Gajeel, and Lucy were stunned. They had no idea that something like that existed within Fairy Tail. Gildarts said in a low, deep, angry voice, "The trial will take place in eight weeks. You had better get your case ready, Master" spat Gildarts. And with that he turned around and stormed out of the Guild-Hall.


End file.
